


Painful memories

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Hank both crying, Alex and J'onn kiss, Alex gets kidnapped(yes again), F/M, Hank Henshaw running through the DEO shirtless, J'onn and Alex love each other to much to lose one another, J'onn is ready to die to save Alex, Kara saves J'onn, did I just write that?, lots of fluff, tragic memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Alex are to be married but then in the middle of the bliss a white Martian comes down to kill J'onn. Alex and J'onn have no intention of letting this thing go. But when Alex gets kidnapped by the White Martian J'onn goes to die so that Alex will live. (Yes I know cheesy) <br/>Don't worry no death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful memories

I was getting excited for the wedding. Kara wouldn’t shut up about it. I had always wanted a nice public wedding but we couldn’t have that. So we were going to the town hall to get married in the next few weeks. I was finding it harder and harder to get a good night’s sleep. I kept on dreaming about it we weren’t going to have a honeymoon since no one except for Kara, Winn and James were going to know about the marriage. 

I woke up feeling glorious I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I got up and walked with Kara down to Noonan’s to get Cat Grants latte. I had seen the news about the fire and asked Kara about it.

“So what happened to you post-rescue swagger? Winn still not talking to you?” I asked her wondering if she and Winn were ever going to be friends again

“No. Ack I wish he hadn’t kissed me I wish me could still be friends. I miss my best friend Alex.” She complained and I gave her a small smile thinking that could have been Hank and me. 

“Don’t worry, just give him space and time.”

“I hate space and time.” She pouted 

We walked into Noonan’s and Kara ordered Miss Grants coffee. I watched as a man came up and started to talk to Kara and I watched surprised as he started to flirt with her and Kara being Kara started to fluster up. I decided to intervene and say that the coffee was ready saving Kara from an embarrassing mess. 

“Please tell me you realize he was flirting with you.” I pleaded with Kara 

“I wouldn’t call that flirting no, he was friendly.” She pointed out

“You’re hopeless.” I groaned thinking that her boy knowledge was right next to minuscule. I heard a voice speaking from the telly and my face turned from amused to cold and hard. I saw senator Crane an anti-alien person. Some people are really naïve about aliens. I had two aliens that meant the world to me and I knew I couldn’t live without either. 

“DEO duty calls” I sighed knowing that J’onn would be a bit agitated.

I started to head down to the DEO when my phone started to ring. 

“Danvers.” I answered and started to smile immediately when I heard who it was.

“Alex, I need you to come to the DEO immediately.” His voice sounded a bit shaky 

“Don’t worry I’ll be there in the next minuet. I pretty sure that you can hold the DEO up without me for two minutes.” I told him teasingly and in return I got a small laugh. 

“I can hold fort without you for the next few minutes, Alex.” He then hung up and I walked into the DEO just a few seconds later. I noticed that the whole of the DEO were a bit on edge probably because of Senator Crane. I walked up to a Hank Henshaw who seemed to be really exasperated with something.

“Sir, you wanted me?” I had to put on the act at the DEO since he was meant to be just my boss

“Agent Danvers go and put your FBI cover on. We’re going to Senator Crane’s public speech.” I was about to walk out when I saw that Hank had come up to me. “I hope you know it’s next to impossible to keep up this act right now.” I whispered into my ear and I noticed that the other agents were looking curiously at us. 

“Be careful.” I replied and I saw understanding cross his eyes as he noticed the other agents watching. 

“I will do that sir. Do you want them handed in by tomorrow?” I asked trying so hard not to physically touch him, he must have caught on and replied all business like

“By the end of tomorrow agent Danvers.” But before he could walk off I whispered 

“Soon it will be agent J’onzz.” I couldn’t see Hank but I was certain that he was wearing that big smile he gave me every time we were outside of the DEO.

I was scanning the area around Senator Crane to make sure that there was no alien interference. I was starting to dislike this woman more and more every second that she spoke. She was generalising aliens into this really evil and nasty group. Not all aliens were like that, I snorted at the prospect of building a dome. That wouldn’t stop aliens coming onto earth. Honestly how much did this woman actually know? 

“The perimeter is clear.” I looked over at Hank waiting for orders

“Check again.” 

I looked up and saw something flash by. I looked over at Hank who seemed to be slowly getting up with confusion in his eyes. I was wondering what he was doing for normally he would be jumping up and barking out orders. But their seemed to be real confusion in his eyes. 

Suddenly screams erupted everywhere and I saw some sort of alien attacking everyone. Hank snapped out of it and started to run and shout at everyone to move. I ran next to him ready to confront whatever that thing was and help him bring it down. 

I saw it grab Senator Crane and it stopped I saw it more closely it was tall even taller than J’onn. It had ugly white and brown skin. It was like nothing I have ever seen before I looked at Hank in shock but I saw him stare at it like nothing else was here he was lowering his gun and I saw horror, fright and anger cross his face in a way I had never before.

“Hank!” I screamed as I saw the monster tip a car at us and I felt Hank’s body thrust me out of the danger zone. 

I watched as Supergirl came sweeping in and I watched Hank whom seemed to be in some sort of a trance that was keeping him from doing anything. I saw Supergirl and Senator Crane fly out of the gutter Hank seemed to have come back but there was something seriously wrong and I was worried for him.

“Transport Senator Crane back to headquarters. Right now.” He walked off in a flurry 

“What was that thing?” I asked running after Hank who seemed to be looking really worried

“A thing that doesn’t leave any survivors. We have to move now. Before it comes back.” He seemed to know about that creature and he was looking extremely downcast

“What did it do to you?” Wondering why that alien had so much effect on Hank 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” He whispered, yea right like I was going to believe that!

“No you’re not. You froze!” I ran after him when I realized that he was trying to get away from here as fast as he could

“Did you hear me say we have to get her back to headquarters or not?” He snapped at me 

“Hank.” I said trying to get him to look at me

“It's of the utmost importance.” He whispered running off

“Hank what the hell happened to you?!” This time I stood right in front of him so he had to look at me but he glanced and then looked away. What was wrong with him?

For the whole ride back to the DEO Hank remanded silent Kara was looking at him in confusion wondering why he was so silent. She looked at me with question in her eyes but all I could do was shrug hope that Hank was alright.

Senator Crane was almost as annoying, arrogant and a real pain in the ass like General Lane. Everyone including Hank was starting to lose patience with her. 

“I’ll tell you what happened, you screwed up royally. And I will not be kept here.” She walked through the DEO like it was her property and she acted like she was the only one in the world that mattered. 

“I know your friend General Lane talks a lot of crape about the DEO, but we’re here to help.” Hank said absently not really bothering to pay attention to her.

“He says for all your big talk about monitoring aliens you’re the first one to let them on through the front door.” She looked menacingly over at Kara

Kara whom didn’t partially like the way she was speaking to her put in “I think you forgot the part where I saved your ass.” 

“You’re all the same, back watered insects who come from their own diseased ridden planets.” She snarled looking at a very angry kryptonian. I decided to intervene there before Kara done something she would regret very badly. I walked up and stricken her in the arm with the sedative.

“Ouch!” she exhaled sharply

“Sedative. You’re welcome.” I was making a very big effort not to smile to brightly at Senator Crane’s pain. I looked over at Kara who was bitting her lip trying not to laugh. 

“Take Senator Crane to a room.” Hank cut in sounding impatience 

“I told you, I’m not staying here.” She turned to look directly at Hank

“Madame Senator! As long as it’s out here you in here. Enjoy your stay at the DEO.” He turned violently to look at her making it clear that this was up for discussion. 

He walked off and he signalled us to follow him. I walked after him worried about his strange attitude towards the alien.

“I should have let it eat her!” I heard Kara exclaim sourly from behind me 

“I would have. Still might.” Hank responded quietly from behind 

“Will you now tell us the whole story?” It came out sharper than I had intended 

“We’re looking for a white Martian.” I watched in shock as he sunk down looking very much defeated

“Wait that thing is like you?” I opened my mouth before I could think 

“It's nothing like me. That creature and its kind slaughtered the Green Martians. The White Martians came from beneath the planet's surface, bringing fire from the planet's guts. And they burned us all.” He sank down his shoulders hunched up as the fury died in his voice and then replaced by sadness. 

“Oh, God. J’onn I’m so sorry.” I whispered feeling his unhappiness weighing on me like a ton of bricks. 

“Don’t. Knowing what we’re up against could save lives. This creature is art of a race devoted to killing me and mine. It will be back.” His words were doom ridden and I couldn’t supress a small shiver at the thought. 

“But it attacked the Senator?” Kara asked J’onn obviously confused. 

“Make no mistake. I brought it to National City.” He turned to explain

“As Martians, we not only share our ability to shapeshift, we share a link. If I assume my true form, or phase, or reach out to it with my mind, it knows. It sensed me when I used my powers to investigate Maxwell Lord. It attacked the rally to draw me out.” 

“And I scared it off.” Kara cut in 

“Thankfully. Because I couldn’t fight it today. I couldn’t even move.” He sighed resignedly and I looked at him not with pity that was the last thing J’onn wanted, but with sadness since I had a vague idea of what he had gone through. 

“You will next time and you’re not alone, well find it.” Kara put in 

“In the meantime we’ll keep Senator Crane here, it’s the safest place around.” I decided to go and see if the team had located this monster yet. 

Even though both J’onn and this beast were from the same planet this thing was a beast and was an alien that deserved to be killed. I had never seen so much anger and hurt of J’onn’s face this monster needed to be contained. 

-00-

I couldn’t believe it. A white Martian here, it had come for me. I felt pressure build up in the back of my throat. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the flames, felt the heat and smelled the blood of my friends and family. It was all I could do not to fall into that nightmare. 

I decided to lead the Senator to the place where she would be spending a next few nights. As I walked off I heard her say behind me.

“Thankyou. It’s been a long day, and something tells me it is far from over.” I shook my head at that last comment I must have imagined it. 

 

I walked her to a glass cell that was suspended above the headquarters of the DEO. I was turning to leave when she stopped me by asking me a question.

“Any word on the monster?” I turned around hoping that the Senator wouldn’t be keeping me here to long

“Supergirl has graciously agreed to bring your attacker in personally, at great risk to herself, I might add.” I flinched at the painful memory that flooded my mind when I thought of the ruthless things those monsters had done.

“When she captures it, you'll be safe to go.” I turned to leave wanting nothing more than to get away from here for a while

“And what makes you think I'll be safe here?” She asked sneakily I sighed knowing that I would be here for a while now

“What are you getting at, Senator?” I asked wondering why on earth would she think this as unsafe.

“Nothing except whispers in Washington that say you need to clean house.” Oh great so now she was keeping me back because off rumours 

“They say Supergirl's not the only alien inside the DEO. You've got a mole, Henshaw.” She added I thought that was ridiculous there were no other aliens. 

“Madam, I trust you won't be insulted if I called you paranoid. God knows I wouldn't be the first.” I looked at her in amusement because she was defiantly paranoid all the way to hell. 

“Some aliens can look like anyone. Well, we may not have much in common, but I think it's safe to say neither one of us enjoys the idea of an alien spy working within your walls.” She sneered we definitely do not have much in common. 

“And if it became public, well, that would certainly be very embarrassing for you.” She sighed as if she didn’t want this to go public, but we both knew that this organisation could not be exposed so why was she threating to do so?

“Why do I sense you have a proposal?” I asked wearily hoping that she would get to the point 

“Conduct a very quiet internal investigation. I'm sure finding an alien is within your abilities.” She looked me straight on the eyes and I recognised the insult immediately she was such a pain. 

“Madam, trust me. Your time would be better spent focusing on the American people rather than these comic book delusions.” I returned the challenge looking her in the eyes. 

“Fine. Play dumb. Let a mole run wild in here, just like you let a White Martian run wild on the street.” Wait did she say white Martian? I thought back trying to think off when I had told her that she was attacked by a white Martian. 

I hadn’t 

“But when you're brought down from the inside, you remember this…

You were warned.” She finished off menacingly

I gently put my hand around my gun in my belt I looked up to see Alex nodding her gun help in line with the Senator. I was on my guard but relived that Alex understood the situation now.

“It's in your best interest to find this alien interloper as quickly as possible. Your entire operation's been compromised.” She went on 

“There are no hidden aliens here.” Said strongly to her

“Are you absolutely sure of that, Director Henshaw?” I knew it was time now to apprehend her

“I wish I could say yes. I never said you were attacked by a White Martian.” I looked up at her and saw a sneer and a flicker of surprise cross her face. 

“Well, you're smarter than I thought.” She sneered and before I could do anything I felt a blow hit me squarely in the chest and I fell to the ground stunned for a moment. My back had better days I was getting up and I realized that Alex was giving out orders even in that dire moment I smiled at how Alex could take over the situation. 

I picked myself up to go and help my agents but when I ran down to where the alien was I saw it look right at me and grin evilly and suddenly I remembered the screams the chaos I froze I couldn’t move. Time seemed to halt as I looked into the eyes of the monster that had killed my family. 

Suddenly I saw Alex run up in front of me and raise her gun. She glanced back to me before refocusing in the alien. Suddenly Supergirl came flying in and pushed it away from us. I fell to my knees overcome with relief, anger and a fear that I hadn’t felt in decades. 

This fear was cold and made my heart race a thousand times over all I couldn’t think I was breathless and at the same time calm. I wanted to keel over and die while wanting to get up and run. I was barley stopping myself collapse. I felt a hand on my shoulder gently help me up.

“J’onn? Are you hurt?” I heard Alex’s soft voice ask I nodded numbly catching the worried look in Alex’s eyes I added

“Alex, I’ll be fine. Go and help the others.” I put my hand up to her cheek. Making sure she got the message that I was fine. She nodded before going off to help keep control of the DEO.

-00-

I was really worried about J’onn so I followed him. He just walked away in an empty silence. 

“Hank, J’onn?” I whispered under my breath

“I should have known.” He growled guilty 

“J’onn this isn’t your fault. If I hadn't pushed you to use your powers, none of this would have happened.” I explained feeling my conscience starting to weigh in my stomach like a ton of bricks.

“But it did. And now members of my team are dead because of me. This is my war, not Earth's.” 

“Not anymore. You’re not alone in this. I am so sorry for what happened to your planet. I can't imagine what that feels like. But together, we're going to protect this one.” I looked at him knowing that I would keep that promise forever. 

“It wasn't just my planet we fought back. We'd known war. But not like this. White Martians had been toiling underground, building weapons of death. Fire traps. Their technology overwhelmed us. There was no honour in how they fought. They herded us into camps. I swore no matter what, I would protect my family. We would survive.” 

He leaned against the wall and I heard a sob in his voice and tears started to stream slowly down his face.

“But when we got through the gates, they took the women and children. Men were forced into labour. The others went to the furnace. My wife and daughters.” He paused as if it were painful to say,

“Burned.” I felt tears stream down my face, I couldn’t imagine how he could stand all that loss all those memories. 

“I escaped. I survived. To my great shame. I will hear my family's screams until the day I die.” J’onn had survivors’ guilt, he was wrong if he thought that he didn’t deserve to live.

“Look at me.” I whispered he turned away so I said it more strongly “J'onn, look at me.” This time he did look up tears filled his eyes and were dripping down his face onto the floor.

“There's no shame in surviving. If your family would have lived, you wouldn't want them to be ashamed.” I looked up at him hoping that he would do something. Anything.

“But they didn't. And now I've let another one of their butchers kill again.” He spat out lividly 

“I have to stop it.” He strode away from me his eyes foggy with the memories of his past 

“Oh J’onn, please be careful.” I whispered after him

I traipsed around the DEO helping people get things back into place and helping in the medical area. We were down six agents which was quite a huge blow. We had to send out letters to the families one job I hated doing so I got myself out of it by saying that I had to go and test something in my lab.

“Hank, do you need some help?” I asked gingerly hoping that Hank was a bit better

“Actually I need some help with this.” He motioned towards the finger that had been shot off the white Martian. 

“Right, I do a full scan and put it into the engine.” Knowing right away what needed to be done

“Can you track it using its own tissue?” I asked Hank when I had finished doing a full scan

“If it’s in its own skin. Yes.” I watched him slowly to the terrace where he could concern trait on using his telepathy skills.

“I found it.” Hank sauntered back into the lab where I was working on filling out the last papers

“It’s in the sewers.” He went onto explain

“Okay, So what do we do now?” I asked hoping that J’onn would take the point and know there was no use in trying to talk me out of it. 

“We, don’t do anything.” He laid heavy empathise on the first word

“No. No, no and no. That’s not happening, we’re bringing it in together.” I marched right in front of him

“We are not bringing it in.” he scowled while shoving his gloves violently onto the table. 

“What do you mean?” I asked in confusion, of course we we’re going to bring it in. We were not going to let it run lose.

“You know exactly what I mean. I'm going to find its lair. And when I do, I will drop this human coat I wear. I won't freeze. I will break its body in half and bury it in the dry sand.” He choked the last words in absolute fury

“You are not a murder.” I stated running after an infuriated Martian 

“You don’t know me, I’m 317 years old. I can wear any face I choose, I can speak languages your mouth can’t even form. You know nothing about me.” He turned on me spiting fire into his words.

“What about the Senator?” I asked knowing that J’onn wouldn’t hurt me even in a rage

“She dead.” He looked away from me

“We don’t know that, you told me we don’t chose who we protect. If she’s still out there we have to find her.” Seeing that he was about to ignore me I stepped forward

“I know you believe in honour, there is no honour in what you are about to do.” I put me hand onto his chest hoping that he would change his mind

“It no longer matters.” He whispered before charging off in isolation.

I stared after him knowing that he would calm down sometime and then maybe he might listen to me. I gave out a small sigh knowing that his past was a huge gaping wound which just has been wrenched viciously open again. 

-00-

I wanted to kill that beast all the hurt and suffering that it had given to my family was too painful to be put into words. If you have lost a loved one think of the pain then, and then triple that was what it felt like to me probably even worse since I had just shoved off the one person who still cared about me.

I walked in a daze down the halls off the DEO and sense started to creep into my mind. We had to find the Senator for she could still be alive, and also if I am to kill this beat I need to make sure it has nothing to hold over me.

“Right Vasquez assemble a team. We’re going into the sewers to find Senator Crane.” I ordered her as I walked off to find Alex

“Right away sir.”

“Alex, can I come in?” I asked cautiously not knowing if Alex would be mad with me and I didn’t want to read her mind since I thought that was an invasion of privacy.

“Of course you can, you don’t have to ask.” Came the steady reply I let out a breath of relief when I heard her voice

“Alex, I came to say sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. And there is a team ready to go out and find Senator Crane.” I was feeling e=very sheepish wondering what she would say to that

“J’onn you were upset, I have probably acted worse when my sister was involved so you definitely don’t need to apologise. I should be the one who is asking you to forgive me.” She walked up to me and she whispered my real name it made me feel like I was in heaven. 

Alex seemed to have a way of doing that.

“What would you apologise for? I’m the one who acted like a jerk.” I was slightly confused 

“I forced you into using your powers, and I am so sorry.” Tears had started to fill her eyes

“Alex…” I whispered not knowing how to answer to that

“J’onn can you ever forgive me?” She was making a choked out scratchy sound knowing that she was on the verge of crying I pulled her in for a hug.

Then she really didn’t start to cry, she was whispering sorry over and over again crying onto my shirt I stood there and stroked her hair just like I had done with my first wife. I started to cry to not bucket loads like Alex just a few light tears dropping from my eyes into Alex’s face. 

“Alex you don’t have to ask for my forgiveness or apologise to me, if I hadn’t wanted to do it I wouldn’t have. And also I love you.” She looked up her eyes and face wet with her own tears, making her eyes glistened in the electric light.

“J’onn.” She just whispered my name not knowing what to say. So I pulled her in for a kiss. One that lasted relatively long and was nearly as heartfelt as our first proper kiss, discounting my attempt. 

“J’onn I love you.” She put in strongly afterwards 

“I know.” 

An hour later

“Sir we’re ready to move out.” I heard Vasquez tell me as I walked in

“Right lets go.” I saw that Alex was in the team I smiled brightly when our eyes met everything was alright between us and I loved her even more now.

We approached the entrance to the city sewage, and I crinkled my nose at the toxic smell. Why out of all the places on Earth why did aliens always chose to live in places like this? 

“Danvers you take one squad and head over there I’ll tackle this side.” I ordered her since I could sense that something was up on this side and I didn’t want Alex to get hurt.

“Yes sire.” She nodded towards her team and giving me one long glance I heard Alex’s thought which she had intentionally given him.

“Be careful, I love you.” She looked at him and nodded before jogging across to the entrance and then she was out of site.

“Right.” I said to myself

“Time to find an insufferable Senator.” 

I walked down the sewage and I kept on hearing which areas were clear, I knew that I was coming close to someone knowing it wasn’t part of my team.

“Floor 1 through to 6 are clear.” I heard Norton’s voice through my speaker

“She’s got to be in here somewhere.” I heard Alex’s frustrated growl “Hank, are you okay?” I heard Alex’s voice turn to anxious she knows more than anyone else what that thing could do to me.

“I'm in a sewer, Danvers. Everything is just peachy.” I replied evenly I hoped Alex got that little inside joke, I heard her give a little snort. She couldn’t say anything over the radio but I knew she had got it.

“Tell me if you find something.” 

“No if.” I replied my voice turning cold

I looked at the yellow muck that was hanging off the walls it looked familiar somehow, I closed my eyes then in a flash it hit me. White Martians used these to hold us captive.

“I know you’re here, come for me.” I whispered under my breath trying to shove painful memories aside. I looked up and I saw to my horror Senator Crane tied up in this yellow muck. Her hair was sticking up everywhere and her clothes had been shredded, you could see sheer terror and tiredness framing her eyes. 

“Help me.” She whispered when she saw me standing there.

Suddenly a call came in from Alex.

“Hank I have the Senator.” Wait what did she just say?

“That’s impossible, she’s with me.” Realization creeped into my mind 

“Alex!” I whispered knowing what danger she was in I felt sick

“Get back.” I heard Alex command her agents 

Suddenly I heard gunfire, shouting and screaming. I wanted to run to her but I knew I would never be there in time. It would also put Alex in more danger if I were there, the white Martian wouldn’t have any reason to keep her alive. I switched on my telepathy. 

She was still breathing thank God. Unconscious but alive. I kept it on I had to know exactly what was going on the whole time but first I had to get the Senator out of here. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you out of here.” I said to the Senator when I had ripped her free of her bonds I lifted her up and started to jog out.

“Someone get an ambulance.” I yelled when I was out of the sewerage the Senator was transported back to the DEO and put into the medical area.

“Sir was the mission accomplished?” I heard Vasquez ask me

“Yes, but not without its losses, we need to remove the body of the agents that are still down there and I’ll go out and fill the paperwork.” I walked off I needed to get Kara and find Alex

Soon Kara was here I took her to a private room so I could use my telepathy skills without the rest of the DEO knowing. I heard Alex’s voice in my head. I turned on my link.

“You want me not her.” I snarled out loud knowing that the white Martian was listening now

“You may not have a soul, but we share a telepathic bond. I've been loath to use it, but you left me no choice.” I growled 

“You want your human pet back?” I heard a teasing voice ask me

“I want this to end.Prove to me my agent is alive, and I'll come.” Even though I could here Alex’s thoughts I couldn’t be sure till I heard her voice since the white Martian could be using its powers.

“Your friend wants to know if you're still breathing. Beg him to save you.”

“J'onn, don't.” I heard Alex plead to me I could hear her thoughts as clearly as if they were my own

“J’onn leave me save yourself. Don’t.” 

I felt a rumble start at the back of my throat there was no way I was going to leave her.   
“Is she there?” I heard Kara’s worried voice

“I can hear her. She's alive.” I turned away talking to the white Martian again

“This ends tonight.”

The desert. It reminds me of home. Come now so I can water the ground with your blood, J'onn J'onzz. Or you can let another child die.” She suggested knowing that I would be riled up 

I turned away thinking. 

Never.

-00-

I woke up feeling pain and groggy. I moved up pushing myself up onto the wall. I felt hot, sticky warm blood trickle down my face. I knew that I had a head injury. Before I could do anything else I heard a voice.

“Would you like to know why I haven’t killed you yet?” Came a commanding voice

“I bait.” I snarled at the monster that looked like the Senator I wanted all my hatred for it to show in my voice for this thing had hurt J’onn’s family it deserved to die.

“You could save yourself pain by telling me which of your co-workers is the Martian.” She suggested 

“Go to hell, I’m not talking.” I pushed myself up preparing for the pain to come for the agony of dying a slow painful death.

“The thing you're protecting, it's the last remnant of an infestation my people eradicated. It's an insect.” I thought of how wrong it was, J’onn was a person with feelings and hopes he was anything but an insect. 

“But you? You're not even an insect. You're what worms eat. And half of you will do just as well as bait.” I knew there was no hope for me now I was going to die, but I’ll die before I betray J’onn.

Then I heard his voice, my heart jumped J’onn was okay. But I was asked to say something all I could think of was to tell J’onn to leave me, he can’t come for me he’ll die.

“J’onn. Don’t.” Was all I could mutter

I heard that they we’re going to meet. No. J’onn can’t die. I’ll never make it without him. 

“Well it seems that an insect cares for worm food. Soon he will be dead and you, will join him.” She snarled before marching away.

No. 

-00-

I flew over into the desert knowing that soon I would take my last breaths. Anything to save Alex. Kara was wrong I wasn’t tired of living I didn’t want to take any chances of saving Alex.

I walked up to where what looked like a Senator Crane was and I saw Alex lying on the ground blood soaked her hair I stared at her in shock and worry.

“Is this what you wanted?” I heard a voice snarl I couldn’t lookup from Alex who was bleeding all over the place she looked up weakly she caught my gaze

“Run.” She whispered looking at me with pleading eyes

There was no way I was going to run I would give myself up if it meant her living. I spoke in Martian cursing that monster. When she asked me if I surrender I knelt down.

“Finally the last Green Martian dies.” I waited for the killing blow

“No!” I heard Alex shout I could hear the fear in her voice the love and anguish. 

Suddenly I saw Kara or rather Supergirl push the white Martian away from me, saving my life. I dropped Hank Henshaw’s form and flew up to help Kara. It went so fast I hardly registered anything until I knocked the white Martian on to the ground. 

I looked up in disbelieve it dawned on me. I had brought down the white Martian. 

“It’s over J’onn, it’s alright.” I felt Kara’s hand on my shoulder but I didn’t feel victory all I felt was cold hatred for this monster. I grabbed my kryptonite cuffs and before Kara could move I slapped them on her. I saw confusion and disbelief cross Kara’s face.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you stop me.” I looked at her changing into Hank and walking over to an unconscious Martian. I pulled out my dagger ready to slit its throat bt before I could I heard Kara’s voice.

“J'onn. J'onn, J'onn, listen to me. I lost everything. Everyone. It makes a hole in your heart.” That made me pause and look up at her pleading face

“But you can't fall into it. You have to fill it. You have to fight. Do not throw away who you are.” Suddenly hatred, loathing and fire filled her voice when she went on to say

“If you do, that thing wins. The Last Son of Mars dies, even if you're still standing.” I faltered I could see what she was saying, I couldn’t do it. I looked at it in disgust and dropped the blade. 

I walked over to Kara and unlocked the cuffs. I didn’t say anything there was nothing to say except for one word.

“Thankyou.” I told her meting her eyes she nodded with a small smile that played onto her lips.

I ran over to Alex who was still bleeding and wounded. Without saying anything I took of my shirt and used my strength to rip it into long strips and bandaged her head. Our eyes met and I her hand reached up and stroked my cheek. We didn’t need to say anything we both knew what our feeling are.

I bent over gently and kissed her and I felt her grip tighten on me. And for once Kara didn’t make any comments or make a fuss. I lifted her up into my arms and I saw Kara take the white Martian hostage. 

“I’ll get you sister to the med bay.” I reassured her

“I’ll take care off this one.” She said kicking it roughly “Also for once I didn’t complain about you two kissing in front of me but please for god’s sake don’t do it too often.” That cheesy grin filled up her face and I knew that we were all going to be okay. 

I flew most of the way to the DEO but before I got there I shifted back into Hank Henshaw and started to run in. I ran in there with Alex in my arms who had fallen unconscious since then. It must have been a sight for the agents me running in their director without a shirt on holding an unconscious agent that had dried blood all over her face and hair.

“Where the hell are the doctors?” I roared when I got to the med bay

“It’s okay Director Henshaw Agent Danvers is being seen to now.” Vasquez said to him

“You might want to go and get a shirt on though.” She added hesitantly if I had been in any other mood she would have been in real trouble. All I done was nod and walk away.

-00-

Okay everyone at the DEO tried their hardest to try and ignore Hank and Alex but today when he had come running through without a shirt carrying Alex that was pretty impossible to ignore. And then he was fretting really badly and wouldn’t leave the med bay. It was as almost as he blamed himself for Alex’s injuries.

“Honestly, director Henshaw is giving the doctors a hard time.” I heard some of the agents mutter

Everyone knew that Henshaw always made sure Alex was safe but this was getting ridiculous. I rolled my eyes those two were our best agents who knew how to lie and hide things better than anyone else so why were they so bloody obvious?

-00-

I was finally out of the med bay I decided to go and find Hank and Kara I heard Kara tell Hank that he had done the right thing.

“I’m sorry you had to.” I commented since if I had been J’onn that white Martian would be dead

Hank turned around looking first at Kara. “My daughter was called K'hym” and then turning to me and me “and my wife was called M’rya” 

“Anyone would be proud to call you family.” He finished looking both of us Kara went up and gave him a hug and I inwardly laughed at how awkward Hank was looking.

“That’s enough.” He said to Kara 

“Right, right.” She flustered I jumped in before Kara could make herself look like a fool

“I don’t think you can say no to your future wife.” I whispered before pulling him in for a kiss

“I couldn’t no to you anyway.” He replied afterwards I turned around to see Kara had covered her eyes and was groaning

“Is it safe yet?” She asked

“Relatively safe.” I laughed she peeked out from gapping fingers

“You two really have to stop being so…” She traieled of trying to find the right words.

“In love?” I suggested and Kara glared at me

“Well Alex guess what I booked while you were at the med bay.” J’onn started to smile

“What come one tell me!” He knew I could be impatient 

“I booked the church for us to get married in.”

“J’onn! Thank you, thank you, and thank you. So when?” I threw my arms around his neck

“In two weeks.” He staggered a bit at the sudden attack from me

“Well Alex we have got to find you something suitable to wear. And no you can’t wear just any old suit.” Kara cut in clearly knowing what I was going to suggest

“Okay but something that if there was an emergency I could get out of easily.” I warned her

“Okay then, but you two are going to be married and have a honey moon even if it’s just for a week even if it kills me.”

J’onn and I laughed knowing that there was no way we were going to get past Kara’s demands about our wedding now.


End file.
